The Pretty Black Horns
by peaceGrrl
Summary: What seems to be a normal night is soon got strange when rare creature try to steal a village precious gem to let a monster from to come back for it is slave.But someone will fall head over heels for it ...or head or claw for it. :
1. Chapter 1

The Pretty Black Horns

What to be a normal night in Hiccup's village, Berk, but it soon got strange, a magical creature show up out of no where and soon steal a magical gem that sacred to the village but soon realize that it not as bad as it seems but all because of something that make it is slave. But one of hiccup's friends might fallen heads over heel for it when he or she first saw it ….or head over claws for it.I DON'T OWN HTTYD CHARACTERS, I JUST OWN THE DRAGON IN THE STORY.

Chapter 1 / the Dawn Battle

Very early peaceful quiet dawn until…

Hiccup and Toothless sleep soundly with each other side since the Vikings and dragons live peacefully with each other. All dragons grow peacefully with the Vikings…all but one. When the sun is about to show in the horizon the terrible thing happen. Hiccup and toothless slept until suddenly toothless rise his head in sudden way. Hiccup moaned and grumbled saying "Toothless, we played in morning." Then he noticed toothless twitch and detecting something … that a dragon! "What is it?" Hiccup said in worried tone. Then they heard a dragon called that sound like of a terrible shriek dragon called. Then they heard fire explosion and they saw a fire light outside their door ,the color of purple flames. Soon they called of a man voice shouting "Dragon Attack!" they never hear that code for a long time. So Hiccup and Toothless quickly settled up and leaved the house. Outside was more quickly the house are on fire, the dragons help them by take the loads of water. "Hiccup!" said a female voice but before he turned around he been pushed down and saw a flare of purple flame shot above him. And someone on top got up and he then saw it is his girlfriend, Astrid. He said "Thanks." He got up. And Astrid said "A dragon is attacking but why?" "I don't know, Astrid." said hiccup. Toothless again detecting something. Hiccup and Astrid hear the same long strong eagle cry and they know is called of attack, Toothless cover them with his wings and at the end of the cry the purple flame of fire ball came out of nowhere and hit the house in front of them and red flames soon cover them but they soon let out by toothless. And they were surprised that a very, very sleek and skinny dragon's body of a shadow figure flies fast past them. Soon Hiccup's father, Stoick, ran to them and said "I glad you are okay but this is the tough dragon attack." "Why? , How many dragons is there? Five? Ten? Fifteen?" said Astrid. "Just one." Said Stoick. "ONE!" said Hiccup and Astrid said at once. "Yeah, but this one is tough to handle even when we try use ten dragons to fight it just make them go down "Said Stoick. Then they heard a man scream and turned around and saw a group of men and Dragons ran to them and once they crowd past them, they looked and saw… nothing. But Toothless growled and know something there. And soon they heard an author growled like a tiger growl and soon saw a figure shape it look like the same shadow figure as before then. It still invisible but could see the figure and see thru it. It figure look like a sleek female dragon body but its nothing in any other dragon species they know. Its invisible figure have tall, thin, long wings. And have very tall muscular legs. it have huge paws with very big claws and one Dew Claw behind each paws. And has two magnificent horns on top of its head. And have three horns pointed downward on the back of its horse-bird-like head. it has long spikes that pointed downward that behind its long slim neck. It upper body and breast is big, muscular and thin and its end body is the almost big and muscular but still thin and pointed upward, it stomach is very thin and skinny. It have a very long tail with the tip a tail of a made of sharp iron fan. And then it lift its tail and swipe it and then a pink fire plasma wave shoot at them but they manage to dodge it and then it about to attack they soon saw a human shadow figure and heard a female cry and then a girl with a long black ponytail got an bow and hit the invisible dragon's face and let out a screech and soon the figure flow up into the dark sky and jetted to the edge of the village and flow off to the sea but a group of men on the their dragons chase after it but just when they about to catch a pink floral flame laser was shot from its head and soon it make a portal and then it fly into it and then the portal disappeared when the dragon flow into it. "Whoa." Said Hiccup in astonishment. "Wow." Said Astrid . Toothless looked surprised. "That's why its tough." said Stoick. Then they turn around to the girl who save their life the, the girl wear a short-sleeve black wrap over top small jacket with a gray tight t-shirt underneath it and a short to above the knee grey skirt with a black belt with three brown pouches on it and wore gray tights with above the knee black fuzzy boots, her black ponytail is held with a long ivy wrap around and around the round middle of the ponytail and in the bottom of the band is a white flower, wear black gauntlet gloves, and wore a black choker with a sliver pendent and wore a brown thin headband. She has pinkish-pale skin and has crystal blue eyes. "Thanks…Terra." said Astrid. Terra was her name, she just move in the village a week after Vikings and Dragon live in peace. "I just glad that you not dead." Terra said in pretty but sassy voice. Then Hiccup interrupted."Why does it want?"said Hiccup. "We know one thing it want." Said Stoick. "What is it?" said Astrid. Stoick said "It doesn't want food, It wants ….. the gem of Dragons Eye."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 / the Questions

"What the Dragon's Eye?" said Hiccup and Terra. Astrid gasped. "You haven't heard of the Dragon's Eye?" Said Astrid. "Now Astrid, he didn't know cause he was knock out when we was battle the Red Death." Said Stoick. "Oh… yeah I kinda of forgot." Astrid said sheepish. "You see when you were knock out for couple days, the dragon you destroy is imprison in a magical dimension that no way out and its portal is located some where at a island far up in a sky . Its key turn into a Yellow gem called the Dragon's Eye." "The dragons bestow on us when we agree to have peace. It said that the key bring total help, I mean it help attract fish, bring nice weather and it make the place here alive .it bring Tree, plants, crops alive even dragons. Dragon depends on it now we depend on it. And that the key was hidden in their dragon's nest so they can't leave it." said Astrid. "So that why the dragon can't leave it." said Terra. "Why then we saw the island dead?" said Hiccup. "Because of that big dragon or the dragon king took it away and threatened the dragons that it never show the island food and green again and destroy the jewel. Not that but eats the dragons as well." said Astrid. "Oh … I didn't know that the dragons have to live thru this." said Hiccup, petting Toothless. "We all didn't know this until now, Hiccup." said Stoick . Soon Toothless yawned "I think someone tired." said Astrid. "Go ahead Toothless go to the house we'll be okay." said Hiccup. Toothless let his wing out and fly to the house. "but now we need to find this dragon who attack by going to .." but he was interpreted when two men was carrying a large yellow jewel, a quartz with a metal handle. "behold the Dragon's Eye." said Hiccup's Dad. Hiccup and Terra looked in awe. Until one of the men accidently drop one side of the jewel and as hit on the ground, Hiccup saw a flame of light come at him and saw …the fission.

_He saw his backdoor open and suddenly he was race fast to the forest until he saw a huge bolder in the middle of the forest and saw a sleek dark figure behind it and as he came fast and heard the same dragon cry and he know it was … the dragon._

The fission stop and he was still in his village and saw the two men carry the gem to its chamber. " Are you okay?" said Terra . "Did you see that?" said Hiccup. "See what?" said Terra. "All right now as I said before we must go to the library to see what that kind of creature is." Said Stoick. He went to the library with Astrid and Terra look at Hiccup in worried look but turned around and follow them. Hiccup remember the fission again and said "What are you try to show?" and left to follow the others.

The library was very on a craze .people are searching all books of type of Dragons but still find nothing. A man went to Stoick. "Any luck so far?" said Stoick. "None so far sir." Said the man. Until soon a women on the second floor rush to the stair way bars and shouted "Sir…" every one stop what they did and looked at the women even Stoick look and so did Hiccup, Astrid, and Terra looked. "We may found some thing." She continued. And so they brought a big red book that said "Ancient Dragons." in golden letters on the main table. "We haven't open this book for years." Stoick said as the book open and dust sprout out. There magnificent pictures of never seen dragons and the facts like what they eat, where they live, and if they exist. It have each kind of the dragon's scale attach to each page. Each scale have different color and shape until the finally find the page of the dragon. "The picture of the dragon has faded away." said Terra. "But the words aren't." said Hiccup. "It said "This is one the rarest, purest,and beautiful dragons. When it in danger of a dragon or human it use the beauty and smarts when it close to it prey it use its tail blade to stab its prey and fire breath on it." Whoa, that a danger dragon to you and it said more "it could fly fast like a night fury" I guess chasing it is out of the picture." said Terra. "are you sure this is the dragon who attack." said Astrid. Terra pulled something out of her pocket it is a tan black-gray scale, when she move it a dirty blue color move across the scale. "This is the scale from the dragon who attack us I find it near the house that was blast." said Terra. Stoick compared it to the one on the book. "But this is different from the one in the book, this scale … feels powerful." "But this scale have the shape and it have the say it could change into two color and the dragon is called … a Black Horned ." said Hiccup. "Hmm… Black Horned." said Terra. "But this is strange." said Astrid looking in the book. "What is it?" said Terra. "Is said that it does have the powers "Plasma Tail Wave, Invisibility, and Purple Fireball and also have something we didn't see like Sonic Song and Shadow claw, but it doesn't say it can Teleport." said Astrid. "Ugh… with that power it could get is paws over the jewel and destroy the whole village and so we need to find and trap it now." Stoick said in frustration. "Why look for it in the center of the forest?" suggested Hiccup. All the eyes look at him. "How would you know?" said Stoick. "I think I saw it shadow head to the forest, when it teleport I saw another portal pop up on top if theforest and shadow went in it ." said Hiccup. "Hmm … alright then." said Hiccup's dad. "Men let go move to the forest." And so Stoick and a group of men left to the forest. "I hope they find it soon." said Astrid. It been over 30 minutes since the other group left. And when the three teens are playing cards all of a sudden a crowd of people rush pass them "Whoa, they look like they going to get two for one fish." said Terra. And the Ruffnut and Tuffnut run pass them. "Wait, where everybody going?" said Hiccup. The twins were talking fast and together. "What is it?" shouted Astrid. So the twins said together "They caught the dragon!".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3/ The first Discovered

"WHAT!" said Hiccup .but the twins already left to the crowd that going to the forest. "We got to see it." said Hiccup. "Yeah, maybe they need help." said Astrid. "Yeah let go with that." said Hiccup. So Astrid got her axe, Terra got her bow and arrows, and Hiccup … well he just got his knife. They race to toward the forest yet some group of people ran to the way to the village, screaming. And in the distant they could see dragon but the trees is blocking and there is a fog, so all they see is the dragon's dark figure. The sun is coming up so the sky is orange. And the see the dragon's figure thrashing of the ropes that tying all round it and the men holding the ropes is holding it down. But is too much force so they have to retreat. And the dragon soon rip the ropes and flew far from them. And then men ran pass them and Stoick ran saying "Its too much we have to wait till it returned.". " No we can't let it escaped." said Terra. And so she got the net rope and throw it in the air and it swinging in the air until it then …. Caught the Dragon! And it fell far from there and fell in the trees and saw the tree rattled and a group of birds fly away from it. "YEAH we caught it." said Astrid and she turned to the people and shouting "Hey guys, we caught.." but saw nothing behind her "It." finished Astrid. "Come on we could still catch them." Said Terra. "But it will get away we got to find it." Said hiccup, even he want to know about it. So the group ran to the dragon landed.

They find a broken tree and saw a ground being hit it led to a boulder that been crack and led to very sharp huge thorns bushes and soon led out to up a hill and soon they go up it and saw a black creature and kneel down fast and look up again its behind a big bush its wing covered cover the body .its not moving. "You just killed it." said Hiccup. "I-I don't want it to be killed." Said Terra. " Lets get a closer look." Said Astrid. The group get closer. And saw the sleek body, its color is light greyish-black it has deep-black socks on all of its legs and its paw and claws are black . its tail is black and has a black blade on it tip tail and its bat-like wings is black but it end to the back which again the body is light greyish-black like its head and neck but its horn is black but it has black hair on its black horn it has two short bangs each one side of its face and and in the middle of its forehead has a very long bang that is hanging out of its left side of the face and it has black spikes in row on the back of the head and lead to the very end of the neck and it has in the color and has three sliver rectangular horn plates that flat down on it eyes the one rectangle is under its eyes on two orther retangle flat plates is in each side of the rectangle in the middle but the sides end is curved or bent to it under eye led. "Wow, its pretty .. but too bad somone must killed it." Said Astrid. Terra shutterd and said "I don't want want it is just .." but she was interuppted when the dragon move a bit and grunted ( not human, but a dragon grunted) "I think it still alive." Astrid sayed in worryed tone. It tyed in the ropes so it didn't move much and Hiccup got closer and saw its eyes were open its eyes are crystal blue. It look beautiful and saw it make a perfect catch. '"What are we goanna do?" said Astrid. "We have to kill it." Said Terra. "WHAT, we-we can't kill it what happen to "I-I didn't want it to be kill." And Its pretty of what you said." Said Hiccup. "we have no choice your dad said it need to be kill or it destroy the village." Said Terra. Hiccup hate it when she have a good reason. "Okay." Said Hiccup sadly. Terra brought out her long dagger from the attach pouch from her thigh and walk to the dragon and held in both hands and she look at it and the dragon look incent and waiting like it politely. Terra said "I sorry." And held the dagger up higher and close her eyes. Hiccup look down not want to see it and Astrid walk closer to hiccup and put her head on his shoulder. Terra look again and saw the dragon lay its head and close its eyes waiting to be kill. Terra is frustrated and lowers her dagger but she then held in one hand. And Hiccup hears a slice and opens his eyes and look in a sudden way but also the dragon open is eyes sudden too and look at it sides. And saw that Terra is slicing the ropes and Astrid say "what are you doing?" "blame Hiccup." And the ropes started to losen and the dragon lift its tail and it blade grew sharper. "Terra, Wait!" shouted Hiccup but it too late the rope are off and the dragon jump on top of Terra. Its eyes pupil become narrow."TERRA!" said Astrid and grab her axe and charge to it. The dragon hit Astrid with its tail. She hit to the rock and knock out "Astrid!" shouted Hiccup and the dragon turned to Terra and lift its head and wing, Terra close her eyes but it stomp its paws and roared in her ear and flew off but in a crooked way. "What was that?" said Hiccup with Astrid leaning on him. Hiccup remember toothless did that to him the first time the meet. "I don't know, let get Astrid to the village and we say she got hit by a branch, okay?" said Terra. "Okay." Said Hiccup. Terra is on the other side of Astrid and helps Hiccup and grabs Her's weapons and Astrid's and get to the village


End file.
